velonefandomcom-20200214-history
Castan
Castan, the Thieves Alibi Castan is a city to the South of Velone based in the middle of a massive desert, constructed of sandstone and rock found in the desert it is split into two portions known as Upper Castan or Lower Castan. Royalty flock to the city to live the high life amongst the towers of Upper Castan, while thieves and other such people flock to to the Lower. Castan is the Prime City of the Province of San. Geography and People Castan is the massive temple city of the province of San, a large and vast desert that lays in the souther part of Velone. It is known for its cactus juice and the fact that its people publically exclaim their beliefs in a variety of gods instead of those of the elemental churches. The city itself is nestled in a fairly flat and rocky area, relying on water from the provinces other cities to keep its people happy. Caravans can always be seen leaving or entering Castan in large groups, as only the most prepared of traders dare risk the heat and dry conditions of San itself to obtain the rewards and payment thewealthy class of Castan offer for their goods. Sand Worm meat is a delicacy amongst its people mostly due to how much trouble and effort people may go through to hunt the creatures, the larger and the older the better the taste. The people born to Castan and the province itself are brought up with religion right beside them, typically following whatever Deity their family did before them. Elemental Churches are outlawed amongst its walls, as the government has dictated them as "troublesome" and generally unproductive and only irritating those that call this place their own. Lore Castan has always been ruled since it's conception by the royal family, and rumor has it that the massive palace that adorns upper Castan was originally created by a now lost civilization before the first settlers found it and took it for their own. The specific area Castan is located in is cooler than the remaining areas of the province, a strange albeit welcome anomaly that has allowed the area to prosper in nearly every way beneath the hot sun. It's rumored that this strange occurance is due to how the royal family were destined to cultivate the land there. Castan is known for its cactus juice, that when drank is said to inhibit a mortals requirment to drink for days or even weeks on end. The city is made up of two parts; and has two layers to it. The upper district is home to royalty and only the most wealthy, while the lower district is less polices and left to whatever people wish to live there which has given it the sad name of "dark town" by some residents who would never stray there - if you want your purse stolen or your goods swindled off of you this is the place to go. In terms of adventurers, Castan births some of the most resilient and adaptable people. Having a Castan that doesn't constantly spout off religious text is considered good luck by other provinces, as it's said if you have one that hasn't completely lost his mind; you'll have an ally that can do nearly anything required. Politics and Government The government of Castan is handled nearly entirely by the Royal Family; one that is vast to the point where the streets are crawling with children and descendants of the first family. With the last name of "Czar", its common to find a distant relative that shares the name bragging about his rights in a tavern. However most of the power is handled by the emperor or head of the family, who simply takes the name of "King"; even though to the public the prince is the one in charge via delivering messages and public appearances. There are elections for some things like social evolutions and laws, though if the votes actually make a difference is anyones guess. The only ally that the family would ever admit to having is that of the province of Cor, but if this was a forced relationship due to proximity is still unknown. Category:Prime Cities